A Grimes Family Christmas
by RichonneTWD
Summary: A Grimes Family / Richonne one shot in spirit of the holidays


**Just a short Grimes Family Christmas one shot in spirit of the holidays and because I miss Richonne and the Grimes Family like crazy. I hope you enjoy**

"Mommy, Daddy wake up it's Christmas!" yelled two very enthusiastic kids.

"Huh…can't you give us five more minutes" mumbled a very tired Rick.

"No Dad Santa came come on get up" yelled RJ. "Come on RJ lets go wake up Carl" said Judith. As the kids ran down the hall way to wake up their brother Rick closed his eyes and pulled Michonne closer into his side trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. "Yeah come on daddy lets go see what Santa brought" Michonne whispered to him with a smile as she rolled over to face him, cautious of their open bedroom door. "Mmmm I'd rather stay in here and show you what I got for you" Rick said as he pushed his hips into her. Michonne let out a loud laugh "stop Rick the kids are right down the hall and you know they will be back in here as soon as they get Carl up."

"If they are trying to wake up Carl we have at least another thirty plus minutes" Rick says before he lets out a laugh. "yeah well like father like son I guess" she says with a big smile. A comfortable silence falls between the as they lay in each others arms and stare into one another's eyes while listening to their two youngest yell at their brother to get up. Rick glances down at her lips and Michonne takes that as her cue to lean in. Just before their lips touch they feel two big dips in their bed.

"Ok Carl is up can we go open presents now!?" hollers Judith. "Yes sweetheart lets go see what Santa brought y'all." The two youngest yell with joy and jump off the bed to run downstairs. "Don't run on the stairs!" hollered Michonne. As Rick and Michonne pull their selves out of bed they hear two simultaneous "sorry mom" then three sets of stomps going down the stairs. With a chuckle Michonne grabs her blue robe while Rick pulls on a t-shirt.

Once Michonne and Rick make it downstairs the kids start tearing into their presents. "Mom look at this! It's a race car! Can we play with it after I open the rest of my presents?" RJ asks. Michonne smiles down at him and answers "you may have to have dad help you with that one but once we clean up and eat breakfast you can play with whatever toys you want." As she sits in her home watching her children open up all of their Christmas presents she begins to think about everything. Where they started, what they went through, how hard they had to fight to get here, and she thinks to herself 'I would do it all again.' Noticing his wife lost in her thoughts Rick walks behind her and taps her on her shoulder to draw her attention. "hey, what are you over here thinking so hard about" Rick asks her as he hands her a fresh cup of coffee. Michonne gives him a warm smile and a nod to show thanks before she speaks "I was just thinking about…everything." He gives her a nod knowing what she means by "everything" truth be told he had caught himself doing the same the past few days. "Sorry, holidays always make me start reminiscing" she says as she turns back towards the kids. Rick steps next to her and says "I know, I think we all do…its hard not to honestly." Silence falls between them once again as they watch their children open the last of their gifts.

"How about for today we don't focus on the past" Michonne turns toward him and is about to interject when he cuts in "I know I know easier said than done but for today lets worry about to day. Lets worry about some of these toys that are unnecessarily difficult to put together" Michonne gives him a soft laugh at that shaking her head. Rick grabs her free hand and continues on "today lets focus on the tantrum Judith and RJ will throw when we tell them that they have enough syrup on their waffles but they insist they need more. Today lets enjoy every loud chaotic moment when we just want to hide in the laundry room and cherish every quiet minute we have as a family. Lets just focus on us today" Michonne looks at him with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. Rick reaches his hand up to touch her cheek "hey…there will be no sad faces on Christmas" he says with a smile knowing he is quoting her favorite Christmas movie. She lets out soft laugh and gives him a big smile.

"I love you so much Rick Grimes, Merry Christmas" Michonne says as she leans in to kiss him and he does the same. He wraps both arms around her bringing her closer to him while she has her hands tangled in his curls. Once they pull away Rick looks down at her with a huge smile to match hers.

"I love you too, Merry Christmas Michonne"

The End

**So its been a while since I've written anything so I hope I'm not to rusty and this ok. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Happy Holidays everyone -Taylor**


End file.
